A Book To Remember
by CUtopia
Summary: All Fay wanted was to spend a quiet evening in the common room with a book, but her peace is suddenly interrupted by Fred Weasley...


Entry for the "Chocolate Frog Card Collection Club" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Dedicated to Tris, the best Head of the House who will always provide us with her cookies (especially with the spiked ones) and also to goingondreamer because she loves this pairing :)

I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**TRISANA CHANDLER **

**CURRENT HEAD OF GRYFFINDOR HOUSE AND DADA PROFESSOR**

_Tris is famous for her firewhiskey spiked brownies, free verse poetry, and inventive ideas for the further improvement of the Hogwarts facilities and curriculum. (And privileged, though to this day they weren't certain whether it was a good or bad privilege, to see her spending time with her wife in empty classrooms)_ _Be warned though, if you anger her, Tris can be very inventive with her revenge, doing anything from murdering you in epic nonsense poetry to making you pet pretend bunnies while falling in love with a tissue box. Though she can be slightly vengeful, she greatly enjoys reading and eating chocolate. She also enjoys teaching Japanese._

Prompt: Write about a bookworm, or someone who loves chocolate.

Word prompts: vengeful, brownies, bunnies.

Quote: "An American monkey, after getting drunk on brandy, would never touch it again, and thus is much wiser than most men." - Darwin

* * *

"Oh come on, Fay, leave this book alone for a few minutes", Leandra pleaded her best friend who was sitting on one of the scarlet sofas in the Gryffindor Common Room, a thick book on her lap. It was a ordinary Saturday evening for Fay and as always she simply wanted to spend it here on her usual sofa, legs up and stretched out, a good book to entertain herself and a few brownies for nibbling. But Leandra was obviously determined to break this habit today and she would not give up until she succeeded.

"Leandra, please, I am trying to read here!"

"Fay, you do nothing else then reading! For one evening you could do something that you usually don´t do because I was always far to friendly to force you to come with me! There is this sit-in and you should totally come along!"

Fay rolled her eyes and sighed:"Leandra, you know how much I hate being in crowded rooms and so on... You go and have fun, I am okay with staying here. And anyways – nobody except you cares if I am there or not. I could transform into a stuffed bunny and nobody would register that."

Her gaze travelled back to the page she was currently reading as she did not wanted to see the sad look Leandra was giving her every single time her lack of self-confidence showed.

"Okay then...", Leandra said, lightly touching her friends shoulder. "If you change your mind you know where to find us."

Fay nodded, feeling a little bit lonely and doleful as she saw her best friend leave through the portrait hole. She appreciated Leandra for trying to cheer her up and motivate her to open up a little bit, but she simply felt unable to act under her counsel. Her eyes started to burn and she bit her lip in an attempt to fight the tears that started to swell up before she concentrated on her book again. When she was reading she was able to escape her shy self and dive into a world full of fantasies in which she could be anything – a warrior princess, a dragon rider... she could be what she wanted to be and that was why she spent most of the time in which she was not studying with reading. The space under her bed was filled with books and there was no limit for her.

Fay did not knew how much time had passed since Leandra had left for the sit-in, but she guessed it had to be some time because the person who she saw entering the common room from the corner of her eye was stumbling. She presumed that the students at the sit-in were having a lot of alcohol and this person had had to much.

"Oh my, I am feeling so sick...", the person mumbled and fell into the armchair next to her sofa and she identified him as Fred Weasley. His now pale skin made his red hair look even brighter and he looked pretty wasted. At first Fay did not wanted to say anything, but as another moan escaped his mouth and he let his head fall back she took a deep breath and commented, without looking up from her book:"An American monkey, after getting drunk on brandy, would never touch it again, and thus is much wiser than most men."

"What?", he asked in a disbelieving tone as he rose up his head, his hair looking tousled. "What did you say?"

Fay gulped, fearing that she was just slithering into a fight with one of the most handsome guys in Gryffindor... wait, did she think handsome?

"I... this... umm... it is your own fault if you drink so much", she said quietly, her voice slightly broken. "And... and the quote... was from Darwin..."

"I... I am NOT drunk! If you want to know: George mixed something into my pumpkin juice, something we were experimenting with... and now I feel like I ran into a stone wall", he said, blinking a few times. "I hate it when the own brother is becoming vengeful!"

Fay felt herself blushing as she realised that she had been somewhat rude by accusing him of drinking to much and she hurried to stutter a apology:"I-I am so so sorry!"

He waved it away with a hand movement, taking a few deep breaths.

"Don´t mind."

"D-do you know w-what it was?", Fay asked, feeling a little bit more confident know as the ice seemed to be broken a little bit.

He shook his head, shivering slightly. Fay closed her book and stood up, suggesting:"You should lie down, come on."

She gripped him by the shoulders and helped him to stand up and walk over to the sofa she had been sitting on. He twitched as her fingertips touched his forehead, then she stated:"Damn, you are really hot."

Fred smirked, a twinkle showing in his eyes for the first time and he murmured:"Always told George that I was the handsome one of us two!"

Fay´s cheeks reddened dramatically over his words and the look he was giving her, then she said:"I... I think you have fever..."

"Oh..."

With trembling fingers she searched for her wand in her pocket and conjured a bowl of water and a piece of fabric.

"Okay... umm... let´s try to cool you down."

She dampened the piece of fabric and started to gently rub it over his forehead and temples. Fred looked up at her while she worked silently.

"You read very much, right?"

"Huh?"

"Every time I see you here in the common room you are reading another book and your friend complains that you are only hanging within the pages."

Fay stared at him in surprise – she would never have thought that someone like Fred, who was fairly popular, would notice her and her habits and also remember them.

"I... I feel free when I am reading...", she answered nearly audible, looking down at her hands. Surely he would laugh about her and tell her to get a life, because that was what nearly everybody had done before, causing her to retire into herself even more.

"You are a dreamer. I like that, it is sweet."

Fay felt how the heavy blushing started again and she decided that this was feeling way more embarrassing then to be told that it was a bad thing. She hurried to escape the look he was giving her with his brown eyes and said:"I think you should go to bed now... rest will fix this, I guess... And I will go to bed as well..."

"Oh, and I was just hoping you would accompany me – I am feeling cold now, we could have cuddled a little bit", he winked at her as he sat up slowly, obviously enjoying the sight as Fay´s cheeks reddened impossibly and how she nearly fell over her own feet as she grabbed her book and made her way towards the stairs leading to the girl dorms.

"See you around, Fay", he called after her with a light smirk and she nearly ran into the door as she turned shortly to take another look at him. At this moment she knew that this would not be the last time for him trying to make her blush – Fred looked far too amused to let her get away with this. She was sure that she would never forget the weirdness of this evening, everytime she would take a look at that certain book she would remember his smirk and his comments... But somehow she liked the thought of him giving her attention and she was curious what his next move would be – until then she would search for a good romantic book.


End file.
